


Ill-timed

by starkerscoop



Series: Starker Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Top Peter Parker, hints of dom!Peter, quick drabble written out of boredom, slightly nff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: Tony's in the mood to get frisky.Peter is not.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Ill-timed

“Peter.”

Tony padded into the living room, where Peter was sprawled all over the floor with his textbooks, notebooks, and laptop surrounding him. He had his earbuds plugged in and was watching a documentary, but he still noticed his boyfriend’s entrance, and took out one of the earbuds to hear him speak.

“What’s up?” Peter perked up, tilting his head to accept the kiss Tony planted on him.

Tony sat down on the couch, watching him scribble something onto one of the open notebooks. “I’m in the mood.”

Peter paused his documentary, returning his attention to Tony. “In the mood for what?”

“You know,” Tony said pointedly, “I’m _in the mood.”_

“Oh,” Peter nodded in understanding, but his eyes turned regretful, which had Tony’s heart sinking.

He sighed resignedly. “What?”

“I’m too busy for that right now,” Peter rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, gesturing at his homework with the other.

“Let me make sure I’m hearing you right,” Tony cleared his throat, “You’re turning down sex with Tony Stark?”

“I had sex with Tony Stark this morning,” Peter rolled his eyes.

Tony looked affronted. “So, I did hear you right? You’re the only person in the world who gets the privilege of having sex with Tony Stark — and you’re saying no?”

“Tony,” Peter’s smile turned filthy, “I can have you begging for my dick any day of the week. So, yes, you heard me right.”

Tony spluttered but didn’t deny it, valiantly fighting down a blush. Two years into their relationship, and Peter still made Tony feel like a giggly high school girl having her first crush. Christ.

“And stop talking about yourself in third person,” Peter added, “We’ve talked about this, Tony — it’s weird.”


End file.
